


In The Wake Of Disaster

by jageunjaeang6661



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Pre-Game(s), Working title, and a rebelious little shit, iggy's sister can be a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jageunjaeang6661/pseuds/jageunjaeang6661
Summary: Prompto meets a girl, but can it work out?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FF15 fic that I'm prepared to post,  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ignis stared at the clock with irration.   
He'd been sitting in the coffee shop for 3 hours, waiting to see his beloved sister Aqua.

~*~*~

"So! I was thinking," Prompto started, looking over to Noctis with a big smile.

"Oh?" The prince replied, looking over to him, raising a brow.

"Shit!" Aqua gasped, struggling to tuck in her shirt as she ran down the sidewalk. She tugged the strap of her backpack up before reaching up to try and braid her hair, giving up on tucking in the rest of the shirt.

~*~*~

Ignis nodded slightly to a passing waitress then looked toward the door, sighing again.

~*~*~

"Yeah, I got a idea-" Prompto was cut off by someone running into him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He recovered quick enough to try and catch the person, failing.

Aqua yelped as she stumbled to the ground, looking up to him. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She stated quickly, scrambling to her feet before she noticed Noctis.

Noctis leaned down, picking up the backpack for her. "Running late?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

Aqua nodded, taking the bag from him. "Extremely," She answered, pulling the strap over her shoulder.

Prompto looked between them questioningly, momentarily speechless.

"What was it this time?" Noctis asked, crossing his arms lazily, watching her.

"I was on the other side of town," Aqua told him, returning to braiding her hair.

"I don't need to know the details," Noctis shook his head, glancing to Prompto then back to her. "We'll walk with you," He added.

"W..yeah, we will," Prompto finally spoke up, nodding enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Aqua murmured, tying off her hair and smiled to them. "And don't worry, I didn't do anything, may've enjoyed a couple drinks, but nothing else." She added, walking with them down the sidewalk.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis was just standing from his seat when he heard the door open, accompanied by the prince's voice. He turned to see, not only Noctis and Prompto enterting the cafe, but also his sister.

Prompto bounded in ahead them, turning quickly to snap a photo of the two, smiling happily.

Aqua laughed softly, swatting at him then looked to Noct, pausing when she spotted her brother. She shook her head slightly and looked back to Noctis. "Thanks for accompanying me," She murmured before moving over to Ignis.

Noctis nodded some, following her over, sparing a slight wave to Ignis. "Didn't mean to keep her so long," He spoke up.

Aqua looked back to Noctis, raising both brows curiously. She opened her mouth to say something, closing it again when the prince gave her a look.

"Pardon?" Ignis asked, looking equally surprised.

Prompto watched them with a raised brow, moving to Noctis's side.

"We lost track of time," Nocris shrugged, glancing to Prompto then back to Ignis.

Ignis looked to his sister then back to Noctis, nodding some. "Well...thank you for escorting her," He murmured.

Noctis nodded amd smiled slightly. "Of course," He murmured, glancing yo Aqua then turned to Prompto. "Come on," He murmured and turned to leave.

Prompto nodded, waving to Ignis and Aqua then hurried after Noctis.

Aqua looked after them then to her brother, sighing slightly. "We could just meet at home you know," She murmured, sitting at the table.

"We are rarely home at the same times," Ignis replied, looking to her then headed to the counter to get them drinks.

~*~*~

"So Ignis has a sister?" Prompto asked when he caught up to Noctis, looking to him curiously.

Noctis nodded, glancing to him then back ahead. "And that is her," He replied.

"How did I not know this?" Prompto asked, watching him intently, smiling widely.

"Because Ignis doesnt talk about it, and she's..almost never around him when he's with us," Noctis stated, shrugging some.

~*~*~

Ignis returned with drinks and sat back down, passing the tea to her. "How are your studies?" He asked.

Aqua nodded some, taking a sip of the tea. "Great, I'm getting perfect marks." She answered, smiling to him.

"Good," Ignis smiled slightly, watching her.

~*~*~

"So how does he have time to take care of her and you?" Prompto asked, becoming more and more interested in her.

Noctis shrugged again, looking to him. "He used to bring her with him to the palace, before I got my place." He told him, raising a brow at him, "She still goes there a lot, I know that."

"What for?" Prompto asked curiously, smiling wider.

Noctis laughed slightly, shaking his head some. "My dad lets her use the training room," He told him.

~*~*~

"I could use your help," Aqua murmured, leaning back in her chair, smiling to him.

"Oh?" Ignis asked, raising a brow at her and took a drink of his coffee.

Aqua nodded, tilting her head slightly. "I have one assignment I'm not quite sure about." She replied.

Ignis nodded slightly, setting the cup down. "Well, you know where I will be tonight, bring it over." He told her.

Aqua smiled more and nodded, taking a drink of her tea. "Excellent," She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! Here's chapter 2! Prompto gets to have a one on one with Aqua!

"You're getting better," Gladio commented, walking over to put the practice sword away.

"Every day," Aqua replied, looking back to him and smiled. "Thanks for joining me," She added, stretching her arms over her head.

"No problem," Gladio replied, smiling back to her, nodding some. "Does Iggy know what you're doing?" He asked curiously.

Aqua shook her head, dropping her hands to her sides. "He does not," She answered, tying back her hair.

"Why not? Sure he'd be impressed," Gladio murmured, raising a brow at her.

"Please don't tell him, he has enough to worry about." Aqua stated, turning to pick the daggers back up and looked back to him.

"Fine, fine," Gladio sighed, tilting his head slightly. "Anyway, I have to go. You good by yourself?" He asked.

Aqua nodded and smiled to him. "I'll be fine, I'll even clean up before I leave," She replied.

Gladio nodded with a short laugh, turning to leave. "Have a good day then," He stated with a wave.

Aqua waved after him then sighed slightly, beginning her practice again.

~*~*~*~*~

Aqua gasped shortly, swinging around with a dagger raised, ready to fight. She stopped short, and just in time, when she laid eyed on who had interrupted her practice.

Prompto stood frozen, staring at her with wide eyes. "Uhm...hi?" He offered, a nervous tone to his voice.

Aqua dropped the daggers to the ground, staring at him. "Gods, are you okay?" She asked quickly.

Prompto quickly raised a hand to his neck, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," He answered, smiling to her.

Aqua stared at him a moment then let out a short laugh, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Hi? I almost killed you," She replied amusedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I..uhm..Noct said..you'd be here," Prompto answered, rubbing the back of his neck, watching her. "You're...really good," He commented, cheeks tinged pink.

Aqua raised a brow at him then shook her head slightly, smiling softly. "Thank you," She replied, nodding slightly as she leaned down to pick up the daggers.

"You..uh...been training long?" Prompto asked, watching her curiously. He tilted his head some, taking a step toward her.

"Four years," Aqua answered, moving over and set the blades back in their place, looking back to him. "May I ask you sonething?" She asked, turning back to him.

Prompto raised both brows, nodding quickly. "Uh..yeah, of course," He replied, smiling.

"Why were you and Noct talking about me?" Aqua asked curiously, raising a brow slightly.

Prompto blushed a darker shade of pink, watching her. "Uh..well...I..didn't uh...know Iggy had any siblings..." He answered, a little nervously, "I was..uh...curious."

Aqua laughed softly, glancing away then back to him. "Actually, I would be his only sibling." She told him with a smile.

"Oh..uh..cool..." Prompto's face once again was colored in a darker shade of pink. "I sound like a complete weirdo right now.. sorry.." prompto apologized, "It just... doesn't fit.. I know Iggy never mentioned you but.. you still... um... are different then him..." Prompto finished. He was going to apologize again but was stopped by Aqua's question.

"How so?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Excuse me?" Prompto asked.

"How am I different from Ignis?" Aqua asked as she stared at him for a answer.

Prompto blushed even darker and looked away. "Uhm..well..uh.." He stuttered, looking back to her.

"Yes?" Aqua pushed, stepping closer to him, raising a brow.

"Well...he's so..uhm...proper," Prompto started, scratching the back of his neck, "Uh..and you're so...relaxed."

Aqua raised a brow at him, a smile twitching at her lips. "Relaxed huh?" She replied, watching him.

"Well...uh..not like..uhm..." Prompto stuttered, looking down and bit his lip slightly.

Aqua laughed softly, moving closer to him. She touched a finger under his chin, smiling to him. "You're adorable when you're nervous," She stated, watching him.

Prompto raised his eyes back to her, raising both brows. "W..uh...what?" He replied in shock.

Aqua smiled softly, dropping her head and brushed past him to collect her bag. "Would you care to join me for tea?" She asked, glancing back to him.

Prompto turned, staring at her a moment then shook his head slightly. "I'd love to," He answered quickly, smiling to her.

Aqua smiled a bit more, zipping uo her bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder. "Come on," She murmured, turning to leave.

~*~*~*~*~

Prompto fidgetted slightly in his seat, looking up when she walked over, sitting up.

"Here you go," Aqua murmured, smiling to him as she set a steaming cup in front of him. She sat across from him with her own cup, looking over to him.

"Thank you," Prompto nodded, smiling back to her. "So...uh...does..Iggy know?..uhm..about what you do?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't," Aqus answered, shaking her head some. "I'd like to keep it that way." She added, taking a sip of her tea.

"Why's that?" Prompto asked curiously, tilting his head some. "I mean..you are incredible..." He added, biting his lip slightly.

Aqua set her cup back down, sitting back in her chair, watching him. "Knowing him as well as I do...I doubt he'd approve, considering I...dropped classes to do this, besides...he has enough to worry about," She explained, shrugging slightly.

Prompto nodded some, taking a drink from his cup. "I..get it," He murmured, glancing down then back to her.

"Anyway," Aqua started, sitting back up and smiled. "What about you? I dont know much about you," She added, leaning forward on the table.

"Uh..well..there's not much to tell..." Prompto replied, smiling shyly, "Uhm...I..really love taking pictures.."

"You are quite talented with a camera," Aqua commented, tilting her head slightly. "Noct has shown me some pictures, didn't know they were yours until the other day," She murmured.

Prompto stared at her a moment then smiled, watching her. "It's so much fun," He stated gleefully, "I could...uh..show you more sometime?" He offered.

Aqua smiled a bit more, nodding. "That'd be wonderful," She replied, "I'd like that."

Prompto smiled happily and nodded, taking a drink from his cup. "I'll get them together later," He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date, ((=^.^=))

"You're dressing up," Ignis commented, carrying in a steaming mug. "What for?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I..am meeting with someone," Aqua answered, setting her brush down and looked back to him. "Thought you'd be gone already?" She asked in return.

Ignis set the mug on the table next to her, sighing. "Noctis is running late, therefore I have extra time." He replied then asked, "Who are you meeting?"

Aqua resisted the urge to roll her eyes, turning back to the dresser. "No one for you to be concerned about," She answered, putting in her earrings.

"As your brother, I believe I should be concerned regardless." Ignis stated, tilting his head slightly.

"Well no concern is necessary," Aqua replied, looking back to him. "So what do you want me to do to make you feel better?" She asked.

Ignis sighed again, pushing his glasses up. "There is obviously no talking you out of this," He murmured.

"You are the one who thought it best to bring me up with Noctis," Aqua commented with an amused smile, watching him.

Ignis raised a brow at her then shook his head some, crossing his arms. "Check in," He stated, watching her, "..often."

Aqua sighed softly, picking up the mug he'd brought her and took a sip from it. "As you wish," She replied with a nod.

~*~*~*~*~

"So...uh..did you..tell your brother?" Prompto asked curiously, looking over to her.

"About this?" Aqua asked in return, glancing over to him then back ahead. "I told him I had a meeting," She told him.

"So...he doesn't know you're out with me?" Prompto asked, tilting his head some. "Why not?" He added.

Aqua shrugged slightly, turning to him and smiled. "Because I actually like you, and you are quite adorable," She replied, "Don't want big brother ruining it."

Prompto raised a brow slightly, smiling back to her. "Do I want to know what he'd do?" He asked.

"Not really," Aqua replied, nudging him gently. "Enough about that," She murmured, glancing ahead then back to him, "Where are you taking me?"

Prompto shook his head slightly then smiled happily. "It's a surprise," He replied cheerfully, "Would you...mind me taking some pictures?"

Aqua raised a brow slightly, eyeing him a short moment then shook her head some. "Not at all," She answered, smiling a bit wider, "You are quite talented afterall."

Prompto smiled happily, raising his camera and snapped a picture of her. His smile faltered a little bit at the sound of a ringtone, "Is that yours?"

Aqua sighed slightly and nodded, pulling her phone from her pocket. "Hang on, it's Ignis..." She murmured, answering the call.

Prompto nodded some, watching her a moment then smiled, snapping a couple more pictures.

Aqua smiled to him, lightly swatting at him. "Everything's fine...I gotta go," She said into the phone, hanging up a minute later and pushed the phone back into her pocket.

Prompto snapped one more picture then smiled happily. "So what'd he want?" He asked, tilting his head some.

"Checking in," Aqua replied, shrugging slightly, glancing around then back to him. "He wants to be sure everything is fine, and he had to tell me he won't be home tonight." She added.

"Good to know," Prompto laughed, moving ahead and opened the door to a cafe.

Aqua paused a short moment then smiled, walking into the cafe. "Is this your surprise?" She asked, looking back to him.

Prompto walked in after her, shrugging slightly. "Well...part of it," He replied sheepishly, leading her to a table before scurrying off to get the drinks.

Aqua smiled softly, looking after him before taking her seat. "Well," She murmured to herself in a amusement.

Prompto hurried back to her with drinks for them a couple minutes later, smiling happily as he set one cup in front of her. "Here we are," He stated cheerfully.

Aqua smiled up to him, straightening up in her chair. "Why thank you," She replied softly.

Prompto smiled happily, turning to take his seat only to be bumped by someone, dropping his drink. He gasped shortly, scrambling to try and grab it.

Aqua gasped and jumped to her feet as she was soaked, wiping off what she could from her dress.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Prompto squeaked out quickly, turning to see who had bumped into him.

"Can't ya hang on to anything?" The man laughed, raising a brow at him.

Prompto frowned, setting the glass on the table. "Can't you just leave me alone?" He replied, sighing.

Aqua looked to the man then to Prompto, raising a curious brow.

The man laughed and rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Aqua. "Hey hunny, why don't ya come hang out with a real man?" He said, grinning at her.

Aqua looked back to him, tilting her head slightly. "If you find one let me know, although I already found one," She replied, raising a brow at him.

"Ah, you could do better than this pipsqueak," The man laughed, looking to Prompto then back to her, smirking.

"Hey!" Prompto squeaked, managing to glare at him then looked to Aqua. "I'm so sorry," He said again.

Aqua rolled her eyes, making to go to Prompto's side. "Don't you have something better to do," She replied to him, annoyed.

The man suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her over to him. "Don't be like that, baby," He laughed.

Aqua stopped, looking up to the man. "I highly recommend you remove your hand." She stated, raising a brow at him.

Prompto frowned and bit his lip, looking between them.

"What? Your little toy gonna do something about it?" He laughed, looking to Prompto then back to her.

"No," Aqua stated shortly, punching the guy in the nose. "I am." She added, smirking slightly when he stumbled back.

Prompto squeaked, staring at the man, stepping back slightly.

"Shit!" The guy gasped, covering his (now bleeding) nose, looking back to them. "Alright alright..." He mumbled dejectedly, walking away from them.

Aqua watched after him a short moment then turned to Prompto, a soft smile replacing the smirk. "Where were we?" She asked lightly.

"Uh...w...wow," Prompto stuttered, smiling back to her. "Want to...just get out of here?" He asked, watching her, "We can go somewhere else."

Aqua nodded, moving to his side. "Where to?" She asked, tilting her head some.

Prompto smiled more, hesitantly taking her hand and headed for the door. "To the park next," He replied cheerfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompto smiled happily as he snapped another photo of her, lowering his camera and looked over to her. "That one is a keeper for sure," He stated cheerfully.

Aqua laughed softly, watching him. "That's what you've said about all of them," She replied, raising a brow at him.

Prompto shrugged slightly, moving over to her. "Not my fault you...." He trailed off, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"What about me?" Aqua pushed, nudging him lightly with her elbow.

"You...you're so pretty," Prompto replied, his blush darkening before he looked away.

Aqua smiled softly, nudging him again. "Don't get all shy on me now," She teased gently, hooking their arms together. "How about a photo of...both of us?" She offered.

Prompto looked back to her then smiled. "Sure," He agreed happily, leaning closer and snapped the picture.

Aqua smiled more, glancing to the camera then back to him. "I'd like a copy of that one," She murmured.

Prompto looked back to her, tilting his head slightly then nodded. He was about to reply when he felt a drop, glancing up slightly. "Oh no..." He sighed.

"It's just water," Aqua stated softly, letting go of his arm and stepped away.

Prompto nodded slightly then smiled, raising his camera to snap another picture of her.

Aqua looked back to him and smiled, turning back to him just as the rain began to fall harder.

Prompto squeaked, quickly covering his camera and looked back to her. "Let's get inside somewhere," He offered.

Aqua pushed some of her hair back and moved back to him, nodded some. "C'mon, my place isn't far," She replied.


End file.
